


[podfic] under a sky we made

by growlery



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Art, Audio Format: MP3, Background Relationships, Cover Art, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Spin the Bottle, deadline stress, failsome pronunciation of vietnamese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lardo thinks in bullet points, in checklists and to do items. It’s why she makes a great team manager, she knows, and it’s why she worries she’ll never truly have the temperament to be an artist.</p><p>“‘Be’ an ‘artist,’” as Shitty would say—as Shitty has said, voice conveying those sarcastic quotation marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] under a sky we made

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [under a sky we made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739752) by [mlle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlle/pseuds/mlle). 



> i should have gone to sleep hours ago but instead i made this wooh last work of 2014! my shitty and lardo feelings, let me show you them. also: my inability to pronounce Ts fully, let me bemoan it and the number of times i had to edit out me not saying bitty or shitty properly bleeeeeeh
> 
> (credit to carl jones @ flickr for the picture in the cover)

  
[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c4dr98frer6hofr/under%20a%20sky%20we%20made.mp3?dl=0)  
[download from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/under-sky-we-made)  
mp3 / 30:06 / 28.9MB


End file.
